


my cosplay is way better than yours

by martziey



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug PV, OOC Volpina/Lila, Romantic Comedy, bisexual Alya, bisexual volpina, clueless children, cosplay au, cosplayers AU, well more redeemed Volpina/Lila
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martziey/pseuds/martziey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dialogue-heavy romantic comedy of a Chat Noir and Ladybug cosplayer who weren't meant to be. Except they are.</p><p>Adrien runs a meme-trash ridden cosplay blog under the url 'chat-aclysms'. What his followers, or BTCF (Best Tumblr Cosplayer Friend/Girl He Has A Big Crush On) don't know is that he's the former famous model Adrien Agreste, who is now a physics major at New York University.</p><p>Marinette runs a Miraculous Ladybug fanblog, cosplay blog, and cosplay channel under the name 'buginette-bae', referred to by 'Chat' and her followers as Nette. She also happens to be the rising star intern of the Agreste fashion industry and top of her class at the Fashion Institute of Technology, and her best friend Alya, a journalism major at NYU, helps her run the Ladyblog, Marinette's official portfolio.</p><p>The two met at a ML photoshoot at Comic Con back in the freshman year, and Adrien, cosplaying as Ballroom AU Chat Noir, had been absolutely smitten with the beautiful Ladybug in the handmade, but with absolutely impeccable craftsmanship, Southern Belle AU ball gown. The two exchanged tumblr urls and Skype RP accounts and had been internet best friends ever since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my cosplay is way better than yours

Marinette opened up the tumblr app on her phone to find that she was being spammed with messages. 

**chat-aclysms:** heyyyyyYYYYYUUUU

 **chat-aclysms:** buggy. buggay. bug gay. 

**chat-aclysms:** BUG OF THE GAY

 **chat-aclysms:** yo buggy r u there 

Marinette rolled her eyes as she typed in a reply.

 **buginette-bae:** obviously not, since I wasn't replying

 **chat-aclysms:** ;3 

**chat-aclysms:** so are you going to cat-sucon

 **buginette-bae:** no and for the last fcking time its katsucon 

**chat-aclyms:** me-owch i thought you liked my puns 

Marinette nearly dropped her phone when Alya taps her shoulder, waving coffee in her face, which Marinette quickly grabbed.

"Girl, have you even been listening to me?" Her best friend asked, clearly pissed. 

"Umm, yeah, of course." Marinette laughed nervously, staring blankly at her friend as she tried to remember what Alya was telling her. 

"Then what was I talking about?" 

_Oh shit.. Um, probably more Adrien gossip. Or maybe something about the blog._ "Uhhhh.. Something about Adrien?" Marinette asked hopefully. 

Alya rolled her eyes. "No, I was telling you about how the Ladyblog got nearly 200 new followers in one night! It seems all the shameless advertising we'd been doing has paid off." _Oh, so the last thing was right._

Marinette realized that Alya was waiting for reaction so she sputtered a quick, and awkward: "R-really?!" 

"Yeah, duh." Alya sent her the overused _Marinette-is-fucking-clueless_ look, and Marinette knew she was totally screwed (as usual). She snatched Marinette's phone, which displayed an onslaught of innuendo-and-pun-filled messages from chat-aclysms. 

" _Chat_ -ing with your dorky boy-toy again, Mari?" Alya winked, a bright pink blush beginning to her friend's neck, ears, and cheeks as she fumbled for her phone back.

"O-oh god, Alya that was h-horrible. _Chat_ -ing, I didn't think you could stoop so low." Marinette shook her head, blushing even more now. "And he's not my boy-toy! I mean, yeah, he's absolutely dorky, oh god, he's way too dorky. And y-you know I like Adrien!"

"Ah-ah, but, girl, if Adrien didn't exist, you said yourself that you would consider Chat." Alya tutted. 

"How do you know that?" Marinette gaped. "You read my diary!" Alya shrugged, not a spot of regret on her face. "You did, didn't you?"

"It was for journalism purposes." Alya stated simply, waving her hand dismissively. 

"How did you even get the key?"

"Easy, it's on Tikki's collar. You realize the key is hot pink and white and Tikki's collar is black and red, right? And here I thought you understood color contrast." 

Marinette nearly spit out her coffee. How did she forget that her best friend (and flatmate) literally had to walk the dog for her every day because she usually forgot or didn't have time? _Okay I'm officially the world's dumbest dumbass, second only to Donald Trump._

"Okay, okay fine, now I realize it. I'm a dumbass and I'm definitely going to have to find a better place to hide my keys." Marinette said, completely exasperated. 

"It doesn't matter, I'll find them anyway. You know my deduction skills are off the _chats_. Pun totally intended." Alya giggled to herself as Marinette groaned, face-palming so hard there was an exclamation of _"Ow!"_ and a loud slapping sound.

"Alya, I didn't think _anything_ could fucking worse than _Chat_ -ing, but it seems I have been proven wrong." 

"As always."

"Shut up."

"NEVER!"

Marinette, who just realized that her phone was still in Alya's hands. "Can I have my phone back, please?"

"I don't know. Can you?" Alya smirked, waving the phone in Marinette's face. To the other girl's dismay, she realized that Alya had scrolled all the way up to a conversation with Chat from two months ago.

"Alya, just give me my damn phone back."

"Fine. I already have all the information I need anyways." Alya pressed the phone back into Marinette's hands, before standing up and heading for the door.

"I've got a date. By the way, I probably won't be coming back tonight, so don't wait up for me." Alya picked up her black leather Agreste bag (courtesy of Marinette and her job/paid internship as Gabriel Agreste's personal fashion apprentice) and was about to close the door when Marinette asked, "with who?"

"So you remember that cute Italian girl who we met at NY Comic Con last year? The one cosplaying Volpina, Lila?" Marinette nodded as Alya went on. "Well, we exchanged numbers and apparently she doesn't live too far from here. She goes to Columbia. And anyways, I gotta go, or I'm going to miss her open mic! See you!" 

She blew a kiss in Marinette's direction before slamming the door shut, leaving Marinette alone with no one but her dog sleeping in a corner and an onslaught of messages from Chat on her phone screen.

_Well, more time to draw designs and binge-watch Project Runway for me! God, I really am forever alone.._

**Author's Note:**

> YAY COSPLAY AU. warning: this whole thing is pretty dialogue heavy with lots of texts and italicized thoughts. so yes read at your own risk. cons and merch and cosplays and ladynoir oh my! this will be around 5+ chapters i suppose but i have this, the other ml fic, and lots of schoolwork, so don't expect very frequent updates (This will be updated far more frequently than the other fic, bc i have more of an idea of this one's plot and stuff). please add comments and constructive criticism if you have any! - mare  
> (IF YOU WANNA SCREAM INTO THE ENDLESS VOID WITH ME GO TO MY TUMBLR, THE URL IS ALSO MARTZIEY. i also drew cosplayer au mari sooo..)


End file.
